Na sua estante
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: Noin conta o que ficou depois do fim do seu relacionamento com Zechs, porque nada é perfeito como na ficção. Fic do dia dos namorados atrasada.


**NA SUA ESTANTE**  
_Arashi Kaminari_

Tropeçando e errando você vive. E não há nada demais nisso. Não quando você não repete erros primários e machuca pessoas. Eu sei. Você não teve a intenção. E isso não é errado. Mas você machucou e a questão é essa. Não sei o que pensa e isso me assusta. É como se estivesse perdido em algum lugar que ninguém está habilitado a entrar.

Você pediu licença e saiu polidamente da minha vida. E dessa vez eu sei que não vai voltar. Afinal, por que voltaria para uma pessoa a quem não acredita? Voltar a uma pessoa a quem não deseja escutar a verdade e admiti-la. Você sempre preferiu o caminho mais fácil. Negar o que digo e se remoer. Mas você não pensa que eu me remôo contigo e isso é desgastante.

Tudo vai se encaixar. A louca aqui passará a ser humana aos seus olhos. Minhas palavras sem nexo tomarão um novo rumo e você entenderá o sentido delas. Mas será tarde, porque tudo se tornou uma tragédia. Não quero revirar algo já revirado. E mesmo que você me procure, não me achará. Outras faces, outras personalidades... Não encontrará nenhuma como as minhas. Perceberá o erro que cometeu quando me igualou as outras. E então você verá que eu estive ali o tempo todo e só você não quis me enxergar.

Devo me afastar agora ou senão todos os meus esforços serão em vão. Não que eu acredite que a distância irá curar meu coração abatido, mas espero mesmo assim devolver a paz que ele tinha antes disso tudo acontecer. Porém pela primeira vez resolvi não levar a dor comigo. Estou cansada de tê-la como companheira. Deixo-a embrulhada com o seu cinismo aqui, em cima da sua cama. Sei que cedo ou tarde irá tomar o presente como seu, mas te dou a certeza que já não estarei mais aqui para você agradecer. Seguirei a estrada da amargura e você, a do remorso. Porque sim, eu sei que você me ama, mas não posso viver ao teu lado sem escutar isso uma única vez da sua boca.

Sua inconstância é o meu abismo. Caio e caio. Não tenho mais forças para escalar ao topo. Pena que só percebi minhas mãos laceradas agora. Eu poderia ter aproveitado melhor a escuridão. Dizem que se precisa chegar ao fundo do poço para se ver a luz e eu concordo com isso.

Nem me lembro ao certo como tudo começou, só do seu pedido seguido da pressão dos seus lábios contra os meus. Em pensar que o pouco envolvimento que tínhamos naquela época iria crescer dessa forma desmedida... Porém nem eu, nem você podíamos prever o que nos aguardava. Será que teríamos evitado caso soubéssemos?

Não suportei a pressão feita por "nossos" amigos e pelas constantes fofocas maliciosas que batiam perfeitamente com as ocasiões e seus atos. Encerrei a nossa peça prematuramente e o deixei sem saber o porquê. Não que você estivesse preocupado com isso. Sua liberdade sempre foi sua amante; eu sempre soube disso. Mas tudo fluiu de uma forma tão... errada. Não era para ter sido daquele jeito.

Trilhei meu caminho, confrontando-me com você de vez em quando, e você voltou a sua monótona vida de noitadas e mulheres desconhecidas. Acostumamo-nos ao que estávamos vivendo ou pelo menos assim, você tentava. Eu podia tocar a sua raiva, quando você me encontrava nos braços do único homem que tive depois de você. Pensei, por duas semanas, que eu havia te exorcizado e que seria feliz ao lado dele. Mas no meu caminho existia uma mulher que me roubou o que eu nunca tive.

E quanto a você... Aposto que deve ter contado os dias até eu voltar. Porque depois de mim, provavelmente não deve ter havido outra que tenha durado mais do que uma noite ao seu lado. Mas isso não vem ao caso...

Tempos depois voltamos, aos poucos, à velha boa convivência que tínhamos quando nos conhecemos. As palavras, as brincadeiras, até mesmo algumas ofensas rebatidas com inteligência. Mas acho que não foi o bastante para você. Se eu quisesse, talvez eu pudesse ter lido nos seus olhos o seu desejo de me marcar novamente como propriedade sua. Porém eu preferi nada fazer. Deixei-me levar e dessa vez a pressão dos lábios veio sem aviso.

Eu estava sem reação, mas tentei agir como se fosse uma situação como qualquer outra. Naquele momento, eu soube que um de nós machucaria de vez o outro. Você já tinha as suas defesas... Eu já estava com minha armadura e meus planos. Mesmo que desse tudo errado, assim como deu, eu sairia ilesa. A única coisa que eu não desejava era ficar na sua estante. E foi o que fiz. Quebrei-me, recolhi os cacos e agora o aviso, com o meu presente de despedida. Quando eu me for, nem ao menos meu espectro ficará aqui. Aproveitei cada segundo e isso me serve de consolo.

Chame-me de egoísta, covarde, o adjetivo que quiser. Mas só eu sei que o melhor para mim é não mais te ver. Não quero me lembrar dos momentos que passamos juntos. Porque existem coisas que não passam e essa parece ser uma delas. Você não vai mudar. Não vai deixar de ser esse patético vazio. E eu não estou a fim de me degradar.

Dou adeus à todos os dias que rastejei, à todos os dias que implorei, à todos os dias que eu me humilhei por você. Cansei de bancar o cavalheiro que não sou para a dama que você não é. Foi divertida a inversão de papéis, mas já deu o que tinha que dar. Nada vai doer mais do que eu ficar aqui. Uma hora essa falta vai passar.

_Arashi Kaminari, 17 de junho de 2006._

**Nota da autora:**

_Fic feita em homenagem à todas as pessoas, que como eu, não tiveram a sorte de passar um feliz dia dos namorados ao lado de quem quer que fosse. Inspirada na música "Na sua estante" da Pitty._

_Eu sei que tenho a tradição de escrever e postar a fic do dia dos namorados no dia 12, mas eu não estava muito bem. Peço que me desculpem pelo atraso então._


End file.
